


Confessions

by xRaeHatesYoux



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Coming Out, Confession, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Nervousness, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRaeHatesYoux/pseuds/xRaeHatesYoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think you realize, that when you look in that mirror, you’re looking at my entire goddamned world,” Harry blurted out the first thing that came to mind and stared at the older boy in front of him, looking like he was in pain.<br/>***<br/>Or, where it's Harry's twenty first birthday and he decides now is a good time to tell Louis he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

“Hey Lou,” Harry came from the living room to the kitchen, where Louis was, sipping beer from a red cup. The party was a major success, Louis and Harry would have quite the mess to clean up tomorrow. It was Harry’s twenty-first birthday next weekend, and Louis insisted on having a party the week before, so on Harry’s real birthday, it could just be them and some closer friends. 

“Oh, hello birthday boy! Have you had anything to drink yet? Here, I’ll get you something,” Louis grinned up at the younger boy.

“No, no thanks. I think I’ll have something later, right now I actually just need to talk to you,” Harry looked nervous, he whipped his palms on his skin-tight black jeans. 

“Okay, yeah. But I swear I’m getting you some of those girly drinks you oddly adore, later. But what’s up?” Louis grinned from ear to ear, loved teasing Harry - just enjoyed teasing him in general - but especially about the girly qualities he had. And so what if Harry preferred a strawberry daiquiri over a cup of beer? Strawberries were his favourite, and Harry knew Louis was just teasing him, knew that Louis didn’t actually care that Harry was on the feminine side. Which made Harry a little less nervous to tell Louis what he was about to. Louis supported him in every aspect that he knew about Harry, hopefully this one wouldn’t be any different. Well, one part of it, Harry was pretty sure Louis wouldn’t care. But the other part…

“Uh, yeah, thanks,” Harry forced out a laugh, and Louis could tell it wasn’t a genuine laugh and he was concerned, “could we go somewhere a little more privet,” 

“Of course! My room should be empty,” Louis nodded and drug Harry down the hall. Harry was starting to re-think it. Maybe he shouldn’t do it? They live together, they do everything together. They always have. Ever since the first day they met, back on the first day of grade ten for Harry. Louis had just moved to Cheshire, and Harry was part of the Best Buddies program, he was chosen to show Louis around the new school. Harry really shouldn’t make it awkward, should he? He’s been waiting so long for this moment, though. If it gets weird he can go live with Niall, or Nick. Or even Farrah, or he could go home to his mother. But, he realized, he doesn’t want to live anywhere but with Louis. 

“Sorry for the mess,” Louis giggled, pushing a stray shirt into a drawer.

“Louis. We live together. I’m accustomed to the mess that comes with you,” Harry laughed. 

“Sit, you look like you’re going to be sick,” Louis gestures to the bed, which Harry takes a seat on as Louis closes the door.

“So, um…” Harry trails off, wondering where to start. He looks up to see Louis looking in his mirror, fixing his already perfected hair. 

“I don’t think you realize, that when you look in that mirror, you’re looking at my entire goddamned world,” Harry blurted out the first thing that came to mind and stared at the older boy in front of him, looking like he was in pain. He reached up and grabbed both of Louis’ hands

“Harry… You’re too sweet,”

“No, Louis. You don’t understand. I fucking love you,”

“And I love you, H, you know that,”

Harry shook his head, “I’m gay, lets start with that,” 

“Oh! I- uh- I didn’t know that,” Louis looked shocked, eyes wide and body tense. Harry could feel how Louis had frozen under his hands, so he released his hands and leaned back on the bed.

“I’m sorry, Lou,” Harry whispered, feeling tears welt up in his eyes.

“What? No, Harry, don’t you dare be sorry!” Louis leans down in front of Harry to look into his eyes, “don’t you ever be sorry for being yourself. There’s nothing to apologize for, love,”

“You just seemed weirded out,” Harry muttered.

“Well, I wasn’t. It was just a shock, okay?” Louis grinned and climbed up on the bed with Harry and took one of his hands in his, “I guess now would be the time to tell you I quite enjoy males, as well,” 

“Wait, you’re gay too?” Harry looked beyond shocked, eyes bugging out of his head, but he also had the slightest of a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, now you’re the one acting weirded out,” Louis laughed, causing Harry to giggle.

“I don’t mean to, I just… Really did not expect that. I guess I should’ve when you were going through your braces, stripes and colourful jeans phase,” Harry cackled.

“Hey! Don’t stereotype me! I just liked the style!” Louis pretended to be offended, secretly knowing that Harry had adored when he dressed like that.

“Sure, whatever you say,” Harry giggled sarcastically.

“Yeah, yeah, so is that it? All you wanted to tell me?” Louis gave him an accepting smile.

“Oh, well, not entirely,” Harry looked away from him, couldn’t look at him any longer. Knowing what Louis’ reaction to this could be killed him.

“Well, what is it? I’m sure everyone’s starting to wonder where the birthday boy is, by now,”

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Harry stood from the bed and dropped the other boys hand, panic over taking his mind.

“Harry, honey, calm down. It’s just me, you can tell me anything,” Louis stood slowly, placing a hand on the taller boys shoulder.

“Yes, Louis, it’s the fact that it’s you that makes it hard for me to tell you,” Harry muttered, looking out the window to the city of London below.

“Harry, you could tell me you killed a man and I’d still love you with every ounce of my soul, nothing is going to change that. I don’t know what you’re so worried about. I’m almost a bit offended that you feel like you can’t tell me, we’ve been such good friends for so long,” 

“Louis, stop,” Harry closed his eyes and silently wished that he hadn’t ask Louis to talk in the first place, “I’m in love with you. There, are you happy? Your best friend has some sort of weird, soul crushing crush on you,”

“You’re joking,”

“No, Louis. I’m not. I’m 100 percent serious,” 

“H, can you look at me for a second… Please,”

“Why? So you ca-”

“Shhh,” Louis cuts him off with a finger to his lips, “I just so happen to love you too. I always have, Curly,”

“This isn’t a joke, Louis, you can’t play with my feelings like that,” 

“You really think I would? No, I wouldn’t. I fucking love you, Harry Styles. And I would muchly appreciate if you would kiss me now,”

And Harry did, he kissed him long and hard, with so much passion and adoration. When they woke up the next morning, tangled up in Louis’ sheet and each other, naked, he asked him to be his boyfriend. And when Louis said yes, they made love once again as they did last night.

And two years later, Harry had the same response Louis did when the older boy asked him to marry him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very happy with this one, but yanno.  
> Whateves. It's the first one I actually typed out on my Mac, normally I use my phone.  
> This was originally posted on Tumblr, and yes, it is mine. You can find me on Tumblr at xRaeHatesYoux, as well. I normally don't do much on Tumblr, but I'm trying to be more active on my social media.  
> And no, One Direction is not mine, as much as I would love to say that they were. This is fiction, 100%, I do not personally know Harry Styles, nor do I know Louis Tomlinson.


End file.
